Robin and Raven Babysit
by shadowsong123
Summary: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether pay Raven a visit and Raven babysits them again, but this time she has Robin to help her out and discovers a side of him that she never knew was there. Super Fluffy. Robin and Raven friendship/sibling relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready, Cyborg?"

"Ready, Beast Boy! Ready, Starfire?"

"Ready, Cyborg!"

"Okay, what are you three up to this time?" Raven asked.

"P.I.Z.Z.A is having a team all you can eat pizza-eating contest, so Star, Cy, and I entered it," Beast Boy replied.

"The winning team gets a year's supply of free pizza and cinnamon sticks! And we're totally gonna dominate," Cyborg added, cracking a grin.

"Would you and Robin like to come and cheer us on?" Starfire asked.

Raven grimaced. "No."

Beast Boy shrugged. He didn't expect any other answer.

"Your loss, Rae," said Cyborg. "I mean, you've seen me and BB's appetites, and Star has nine stomachs, so we're probably gonna break a world record tonight and-"

_Bam, bam, bam!_

"Dude, what is that?" said Beast Boy

"Something's knockin' on our door!"

"More like a rhinoceros is trying to bash its way in," Raven remarked.

Robin entered the room and dashed over to the main computer, bringing up an image of what the security cameras were filming in front of the Titans Tower main entrance. It was Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby; the giant teddy bear was banging on the door with his immense paw.

"It's the kids!" Raven exclaimed. "Let them in!"

Robin pressed a few buttons and the door was opened.

"RAAAAAVEEEEEEEENNN!"

"Hey, Raaaaveeeen? Are you home? Oh, there you are! Yay!"

Melvin ran over and threw her tiny arms around her old babysitter's legs. Timmy and Teether joined in.

"Uh, hi," said Raven, placing her hands on them. "What are you three doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," said the blond girl. "We just missed you, so we came to spend the night at your place tonight. You said we had you whenever we needed you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but," the mistress of magic began.

"Look, it's fine with me if you all want to spend the night here. What do you think, Raven?" said Robin.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Dudes, check out the time, we're gonna miss the start of the contest!" Beast Boy cried. "C'mon, let's get outta here!" With that, he seized Starfire's hand and dashed down to the T-Car's garage as she let out a yelp of surprise.

"You comin' Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah. Thanks, Cyborg, but since I made Raven babysit all by herself last time, it wouldn't be fair if I left her all alone again."

"Alright. Just call us if there's trouble, okay?"

Robin nodded and Cyborg ran down to join his other friends and they zoomed off to the contest.

"Okay!" said Robin, clapping his hands together. "What do you kids wanna do first?"

"How about we-" Melvin began.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Teether burst into tears.

"Oh no, not again," Raven groaned, rubbing her temples. "Do you think he has gas, Melvin?"

"I dunno, maybe," she replied with a shrug.

Raven picked the baby up and patted him on the back, trying to get him to burp, but it had no effect. Raven patted him harder and harder.

"WAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" Teether wailed. Burping was apparently the last thing on his mind.

"Is he hungry? Thirsty? When was his last nap?" Robin asked.

"I don't think so. We don't usually eat dinner or sleep around this time, anyway."

"Hmmm," Robin pinched his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, thinking. "Here Raven, give him to me. Let me try something"

Raven passed him over to Robin, who walked over to the sofa and set the baby down on the rug in front of it. The Teen Wonder, sat down cross-legged, smiled again and pulled his cape off, draping it over Teether. Raven's head cocked to the side.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Where's Teether?" he asked in a little sing-song voice. Suddenly, he lifted up the front of the cape.

"There he is!" Teether's crying lessened and he looked up at Robin with wide eyes. Robin let the cape fall back over him before repeating what he had done before.

"Where's the baby? Peekaboo! There he is!"

Teether sniffled and a little smile appeared on his face. Robin took the cape off and draped it over his own head.

"Where's Robin?" Teether sat and waited excitedly.

"Peekaboo! Here I am!"

Teether giggled and clapped his hands.

"Okay, now, wheeeere's Robin?" This time Teether crawled forward and lifted up the cape himself.

"Oh, you found me! Here I am!"

Teether let out a happy gurgle and clapped again, his mood having done a complete 180. Raven was incredulous and bent down next to her friend.

"Robin…What…was that?"

"I figured that if Teether wasn't hungry or tired, he just wanted attention. So I just played some peekaboo to try and make laugh and it worked. Didn't you ever play that game when you were a baby?"

Raven shook her head. "No, never."

Robin frowned and his eyebrows bent upwards, looking sad to hear this. Before he could say something, he felt two pairs of hands tugging at either side of his cape.

"Robin? Will you play with us too?" Melvin asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Play wiff us!" said Timmy.

"Okay, but you kids had better start running."

"Huh? Why?"

" 'Cause I'm a big, scary, nasty, giant who's comin' to eat you up!" Robin growled ferociously, baring his teeth, reaching up and flexing his fingers like claws. "RAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether scrambled around the room, giggling and shrieking, with Robin stomping after them, snarling as menacingly as he could.

"FEE, FI, FO, FUM!" the Boy Wonder roared. "Watch out, of I'll grind your bones to make my bread!"

Raven could not believe what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Robin, of all people, was making a complete and utter fool of himself. But, she had to hand it to him, the kids were loving every minute of it.

When Robin finally caught up with Melvin, he grasped her shoulders and cackled. "Bwa ha ha! I've got you now!"

"Oh no! Wh-what are you gonna do to me Mr. Giant?" Melvin quavered.

"Why, I am going to…tickle you to death like this!" he replied, wiggling his gloved fingers along her tummy and under her armpits, bringing even more laughter and happy shrieks out of her.

Seeing that he was distracted, Timmy and Teether snuck up on their babysitter and leapt on top of him, blinding him with the blue blanket. Melvin joined them, creating a dog pile. "Ooof!" He rolled over and allowed the kids to sit on his stomach. Raven advanced, wondering how he would react to this.

"Ha! Victory! We beat the nasty giant."

"Ohhh, curses! You got me! Arrrrrrggggghhhh," Robin clutched his chest and let out a dying gasp. When he woke up again, they all shared a laugh and allowed him to get up from off the floor.

"Okay, it's looking like dinnertime now. Who's hungry?" Robin asked.

Teether made a loud sucking noise on his pacifier and raised his hand. Melvin and Timmy followed suit.

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"Raven, you wanna help me make some dinner?"

"Sure. Why not?" Raven answered, happy to finally have something to do. The two teenagers lifted up the kids and sat them down at the table. Robin opened up the cupboard and took out a box of macaroni and cheese while Raven set the table poured them all their requested cups of orange juice. In about fifteen minutes, dinner was ready and Robin brought the pot of cheesy noodles to the table and served them all. Raven even remembered to get out a plate for Bobby this time.

"Dinner is served, everyone. Eat up." Melvin, Timmy and Bobby dug into their meals excitedly, but Teether sniffed his plate pushed it away. "No."

"Aw, c'mon Teether, its yummy. Just try it," said Melvin in between bites.

"Mmmmm," said Timmy in agreement.

Robin reached over to Teether and picked up his fork. "Just one bite?"

The baby, turned away. "No."

"Please? Just one little tiny bite?"

"No, no, no."

"Just one? Will you do it for me?"

Teether cracked one eye open. "Mmmm…"

Raven leaned in and took the fork from Robin. "Please, Teether? For me?"

The baby finally gave in and reluctantly allowed himself to be fed. He chewed for a few seconds and smiled again. Raven sighed in relief and continued feeding the baby Titan three more bites, making the forkfuls steadily bigger each time. On his fifth bite, the baby opened his mouth and crunched up the entire fork, macaroni and all.

"Nice," said Robin.

"Yeah, he does that," said Raven.

When they finished their dinner, the babysitters and their charges went upstairs to one of the empty guest rooms of the tower that had a double bed large enough for them to sleep in.

Melvin and Teether got in bed, but Timmy had no intention of doing so.

"NO!" he screamed. "I'm not tired and I'm not going to bed!"

"Sorry Timmy, but its bedtime now," said Raven.

"No! No!" he started screaming and crying again.

Robin placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Alright. Tell you what. Let's make a deal. I'll give you an airplane ride and then you'll go to bed with Melvin and Timmy, okay?"

Timmy rubbed his nose and sniffed. "An airplane ride? What's an airplane ride?"

Raven quirked a brow, wondering the same thing herself.

"Here. I'll show you. I loved this when I was your age."

Robin bent down and grasped Timmy's left wrist and ankle. Then he stood and swung him up, down, and around in a large circle, making "b-b-b-b-b-b-" and "nyyyyeaaarowww" sounds with his mouth.

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Timmy cried. When they were both tired and dizzy, Robin put the toddler back on the bed, and he held up his end of the bargain, wriggling underneath the covers.

"Now, how about we tell them a bedtime story?" Robin asked Raven.

"I've told them before, Robin. I don't really know any bedtime stories. The people who raised me never really told me any."

Hearing this made Robin very sad. No bedtime stories? What could it be like to grow up without any of those? "All right, then. I'll tell one."

Melvin pulled the sheets up to her nose. "P-please don't make it scary. Can't you just tell us a fairy tale or something?" she begged.

"Okay. Here, I've got a good one. Its called: The Story of the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder." Robin cleared his throat and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a good king and queen and they had a son, a prince named, Richard. But one day the king and queen were destroyed by a wicked wizard. The wizard would have done the same to the prince, but, before he could, he was rescued by a fearless warrior who called himself the Dark Knight and taken away to the castle where he lived in order to protect him. "I was once a prince like yourself," he said. "But a cruel ogre ended the lives of my mother and father too. So now I have sworn to avenge them by trying to protect everyone from every witch, wizard, ogre, goblin, or dragon who dares to threaten the good, kind, and innocent people of this world, like my own parents were."

Richard was moved by the Dark Knight's words and said 'I want to join you in your quest. Please, help me to become a knight like you.' The Dark Knight granted Richard's request and made him his squire. They had many incredible, dangerous adventures together and saved many people, defeating all kinds of villains and monsters. Like the Dark Knight, Richard took on a new name: the Boy Wonder. But as time went by, the Boy Wonder grew older and became frustrated with the Dark Knight's constant treating him as though he were nothing more than the little boy that he had met years ago. So the Boy Wonder set out to find his own way as a knight, intending to fight his battles all alone. However, that was not meant to be and the Boy Wonder soon found friends: brave and amazing heroes who joined him in his quest and formed a band of champions for justice. He met an agile and cunning shapeshifter, a brilliant alchemist who was as strong as a hundred men, and a wise, fearless sorceress who never let anything stand against her."

Raven was glad that no one saw her face turn bright pink at this.

"He even met a beautiful, compassionate princess who stole his heart away. And to this very day, the young friends are still fighting injustice together, and still the very best of friends. One might even say that they are not longer merely friends, but a family. The end."

Melvin, Timmy and Teether simply said "Ooooh." But then their exhaustion got the better of them and they were fast asleep within seconds. Robin and Raven got up, turned out the lights, and returned to the kitchen to clean up and do the dishes. "Everything okay, Raven? You've barely said a word all night."

"It's nothing. But, I have to say, you're really good with kids. Tonight I just saw a side of you that I never thought I'd ever see. Or even knew existed."

Robin's blushed. "Oh, heh. Thanks. It's no big deal, really. I did learn from the best, though. My mom and the dad were the greatest. They played all those games with me. Whenever I was crabby, all my Dad had to do was give me an airplane ride or tickle me and I would be happy again. And whenever I was sad or not feeling well, my mom would make me mac n' cheese or pour me a bowl of cereal and then she would sit by my bed and tell me stories until I felt better."

Robin blushed even redder. "I-uh, sorry, I have no idea why I just told you all that."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind when it when you open up to me like this. It's like you said before. I've been inside your mind and we have a bond."

Robin smiled. "Thanks again. By the way, I like it too."

"Like what?"

"I like it when you open up to me."

Raven shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, knowing that it was her turn to share something.

"Another reason I was so quiet was because I guess I just saw for the first time everything I missed out on as a child. My mother and the monks who raised me never did any of those things with me that you did with the kids. They never played peekaboo or gave me airplane rides or even told me bedtime stories."

"Because of your need to be so calm all the time?"

"Mm-hm."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, that's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that. You must have been so unhappy."

She turned towards him and smiled weakly. "Its okay. I wasn't really. Because I really didn't know that I was missing anything. And I went along with what they taught me because I was scared of Trigon's influence inside of me too. You've seen what happens when I get to emotional about things and how my dark side gets control of me… But it's all behind me now. I'm not scared of my father anymore. Especially now that I have such a wonderful brother."

Robin's jaw dropped and Raven's smile got wider and she put her hand on his shoulder. "And I know I can count on him for anything."

Robin grinned back at her. "I can always count on you too, Raven. You're like…the sister I never had. And as much as I miss my old family sometimes, having you around makes it better. Because together we're part of a new family. One that I've come to love just as much as my old one."

Before she could say anything in response, Robin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

She hugged him back and whispered in a barely audible tone: "you too."


	2. Swingset

Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and their babysitters, Robin and Raven were heading for the playground the morning after their sleepover. The kids had begged to do just one more thing with them before they left the Titans West, and a trip to the playground was what they had decided on. Raven carried the baby and Robin walked with Melvin and Teether, who were holding his hands.

"Let's pick something we can all play on together at once," said Robin.

Melvin looked around at the different parts of the playground. It was kind of early in the morning, so they were the only people on it at the moment. When her eyes spotted the swingset, she pointed to it.

"I wanna ride the swings!" she cried.

"Okay, sure," said Raven.

The heroine sat Teether down in the baby swing and Robin lifted the other two kids onto the swings.

"Robin, push me first!" said Timmy.

"No, no! Me first!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Settle down!" Robin commanded. "Here, I'll push you both at the same time. Then, Raven or Bobby can help, right?"

"Uh-huh," said Raven, who was slowly pushing Teether back and forth in his baby swing.

Robin took hold of the chains of Melvin and Timmy's swings, stepped back, and let them go.

"Robin, can you push me a little slower? No, no wait, Raven, can you come push me instead?" Melvin asked.

"Push me higher! Higher!" Timmy yelled.

"Ah-I don't think I can do both at once," Robin replied.

"Here, Melvin, I'll do it," said Raven walked over behind her and complying with her request. Teether was happy as he was.

After a while, Robin spoke up. "Hey, Timmy," he began. "Want me to give you an underdog?"

"Whazzat?" the toddler asked.

Raven also turned her head towards Robin, having no idea of what he meant either.

"Here, I'll show you. I used to _love_ these when I was your age. Ready?"

The toddler nodded. Robin grabbed hold of the swing's chains again and quickly took several giant steps back, then forward.

"One…"

He then repeated these motions, stepping back a little farther this time.

"Two…"

The Teen Wonder had pulled the swing back as far and high as it would go.

"Three!"

Once he said this, he ducked down low and ran underneath the swing as he pulled it over him, sending Timmy and the swing high into the air. "

Wheeee!" the little boy squealed. "Look how high I am! Do it again! Do it again!"

"One more underdog, comin' right up!" Robin said with a smile.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next, me next!" said Melvin, waving her hand.

"Here I come," Robin answered, switching places with Raven and giving her one. "One…Two…Three!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" she cried. "I'm flying! Look, Raven, no hands! Wheeee!"

Raven and Robin gasped and paled before Melvin went soaring out of the swing and they raced forward, diving to catch her in their outstretched hands. Raven's black soul-self went out to cushion them, unintentionally having been released by Raven's loss of control.

"I knew you guys were gonna do that," Melvin said, patting Raven's head.

"Don't. Do it. Again," the Azarathian hissed, glowering.

"Yeah, Melvin, that can be really dangerous. Just warn us next time you're planning on jumping, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's…fine," said Raven.

"I'm gonna jump now! Raven, catch me!" Teether yelled. Raven promptly ran forward, arms oustretched, and caught him.

Teether tried to stand up in his little baby swing but Robin hurried up and lifted him out of it before he could try to jump.

The baby reached out and grabbed hold of a corner of Robin's tunic, stuffing it into his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Robin, gently pulling it out. "You can't eat that."

Teether looked up at him, then back at the tunic, and grabbed another corner of it, staring intently.

"Wed," the baby began, looking back up at Robin. "Stwawbewwy," Teether concluded matter-of-factly before starting to chew on it again.

Melvin and Timmy giggled. "Us and the monks have been teaching him words and colors," Melvin explained. "Now he thinks everything red is a strawberry."

"Wobin stwawbewwy," Teether said again.

"Heh-Ah, no, no, Teether. Wobin is not a-I mean. I'm not a strawberry. And this is a shirt. See? A shirt."

"Oh," said Teether, seeming to understand.

"There you are! Finally!"

The five of them looked over to see Bumblebee walking up to them.

"I went over to the Tower, and the rest of your team sent me over here," she stated.

Bumblebee then knelt down in front of the kids.

"Hi, you guys. My name's Bumblebee, and you're Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, right?"

The kids clung to their babysitters' legs, hiding from her.

"It's okay, kids. She's a Teen Titan. No need to be scared of her," Raven said.

"Yup, that's right," Bumblebee added, proudly showing off her communicator.

"What brings you here?" Robin inquired.

"I thought it might be nice to take them back with us to Steel City for a while. When the twins heard that other kids had joined the Titans, they wanted to meet them. And they were right here a minute ago-"

Mas and Menos zoomed forward. "Si!" they said. "Nuestros nombres son Mas y Menos."

The twins ran around all three of them and said: "Estamos encantados de conocerte." Mas y Menos each grabbed one of Melvin's hands and kissed them.

"Eeeeewww!" she said, shaking them.

Bumblebee glared at them. "Don't worry, hon, they won't do that again. So what do you say? Wanna come and see Steel City?"

"Yeah!" said Timmy. "I wanna go!"

"Sure, I guess so," said Melvin. "Sounds like fun, right, Bobby?"

"Well, I guess that's it," said Raven. "Have fun kids, see you later."

Robin passed the baby to Bumblebee. After they said their goodbyes, she led them all away.

"Bye bye!" said Teether, waving at Raven, who smiled and waved back at him. Then, he looked at Robin.

"Bye bye Wobin!"

Robin waved again, and when he turned to look at Raven, he found that she was walking back towards the swingset.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Raven answered, fingering one of the chains on the swings.

"Anything on you're mind, Raven?"

"You know...I've never ridden on one of these before."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Here, have a seat. I'll push you."

"I-I don't know..." Raven stammered, looking around to make sure that no one else could see her.

"Come on," he urged. "No one can see us. Just sit down for a few minutes. It's fun. I promise you'll like it. And I'll do it with you."

"Okay, okay, fine."

She and he sat down on the swing beside her. Robin showed her how to push off against the ground and pump her legs so that she swung back and forth.

"How does it feel, nice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Pretty relaxing, isn't it? Kind of soothing, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Ah, I remember I was three years old. My dad built a tire swing and he and Mom would take me to the park whenever they could when I was really little, so they could help me get used to what the trapeze would feel like. And now I-"

Robin pumped his legs furiosly, swinging as high as he possibly before he released the chains and flew up and out, performing a twisting triple front flip before he stuck the landing in front of her.

"-Am a swing-master."

"Good thing you're not a show-off or anything."

Robin's face fell, and he slumped a bit, embarassed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, okay?"

Robin smiled. His communicator beeped and he flipped it open. It was a text from Cyborg that read "U guys ready to come home yet?"

"Raven, do you wanna head home now?" Robin asked.

"Sure, but...um..." she began, looking down and holding onto the swing.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking again about all the things that I missed out on when I was a kid, and Melvin and the others looked like they were having so much fun today and I-um...Robin will you-oh, no forget it."

"Forget what? Ohhhhh, I get it." Robin grinned as he finished his sentence.

"Get what?"

"You want me to give you an underdog, don't you Raven?"

"N-no, I just-I just-"

"Mental bond, remember?" Robin asked, tapping his temple with his index finger. "I can tell when you're lying like this."

Raven looked away again, sighing and blushing. "Great."

Robin walked around behind her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it. I promise. Let's just do a quick one and then go home, okay?"

Raven took a deep breath, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"All right!"

Robin gripped the chains of Raven's swing, his cheeks and ears burning a bit at his hands being so close to her very round, shapely hips.

"Here we go, one…two…"

Raven gulped.

"Three!"

"Whoa!" Raven squeaked as she went high up into the air, her stomach seeming to sink down to her toes. When the swinging came to and end, she stepped out of it.

"How did that feel, Raven?"

"It was…fun," she said sincerely. "I'm glad I haven't missed out on _every_ kid thing. So thanks, Robin."

"No problem. I'm glad that you had fun too, and you know what they say, it's never too late to have a happy childhood. Just look at Cyborg and Beast Boy."

She chuckled softly. "And you promise you won't tell anybody."

"I promise. As long as you promise to never tell anybody about what Teether said."

"Don't mention it...Wobin."

"Hey! You know what? That's it. I'm telling."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm warning you, I just might."

"Okay, but from now on, your name is Wobin, got it?"

Robin laughed and playfully nudged her.

She nudged him back, her hand surrounded by a black aura, shoving him two feet away, making her laugh again. He shuffled back, laughing some more and he shoved her again, the two of them keeping it up until they were all the way home.


End file.
